


Молчание

by MsAda



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda





	Молчание

У Баки прежняя солнечная улыбка.  
Он немного сдержанней и тише.  
Но, может быть, это просто из-за того, что он стал старше.  
Он старше Стива, если рассудить - Стив провел вне своего ледника два года; Баки вне криокамеры по приблизительным прикидкам - все пять лет. Пять лет чужих смертей и своей боли. В общем странно было бы, если бы он совсем не изменился. Странно, скорей, что он опять стал улыбаться вообще.  
  
Но он даже смеется - громко, часто, легко и весело. Он шутит остро, он опять заигрывает с красивыми девчонками. Те, кто не знал его, верят ему мгновенно. Те, кто знает, смотрят чуть насторожено, но постепенно отпускает даже Наташу, что уж говорить об остальных.  
Сэм иногда качает головой, в очередной раз просит Стива затащить друга на сходку ветеранов. Стив кивает - может, надо бы...  
Вот только Баки не пойдет. Отшутится, забудет, ускользнет на новое свидание, все, что угодно.  
Баки Барнс и прежде не любил, когда к нему пытались влезать в душу. Открывался сам, но очень редко, только Стиву.  
А Зимний Солдат...  
  
Зимний Солдат глядит со дна зрачков сержанта Барнса.  
На самом деле, - начинает думать Стив, - он появился там еще в сороковых. Он был там, когда Баки говорил, что он пойдет за пареньком из Бруклина. Когда он вскидывал винтовку на плечо и в самом деле шел, со сжатыми губами, с темным взглядом. Когда он вскидывал винтовку вновь - к плечу, жался к прикладу, снимая часовых. Когда перерезал глотки врагам, подкравшись сзади - Стива тогда дрожью продирало, он сам всегда старался как-нибудь предупредить...  
Зимний Солдат явился в мир усилием Зола, в его застенках, на столе, где повторял имя и часть измученный солдат Америки.  
И он все еще здесь.  
  
У Баки прежние широкие движения.  
Он обнимал когда-то девушек каждой рукой - действительно, в каждой руке по девушке. Давал пинка подонкам, на которых не хватало сил у Стива. Стива тоже обнимал, закидывая руку ему на плечи - всегда было что-то медвежье в его этих руках, в его движениях, что-то безумно щедрое, казалось, прикасаясь к его коже, воздух искрил.  
Теперь он двигается тоже широко - делает резкие, мощные взмахи, добираясь ножом до чужой плоти, рассекает воду уверенным, стремительным, злым кролем - протез не позволяет насладиться купанием, а ведь когда-то Бак плавать любил...  
На мотоцикле Стива, широко расставив локти, крепко схватив руль, он выглядит как настоящий байкер - куда естественней, кажется Стиву, чем сам Стив.  
Только движения его стали просты и экономны. Теребить девушку, которую приобнял, покачиваться, заскучав, с носка на пятку - это осталось в Бруклине.  
У Баки широкие, спокойные движение машины. Это ужасает, хотя, кажется, видит только Стив.  
  
Зимнему Солдату нужна работа. Баки улыбается, сдерживая его, смеется, балагурит. Он отказывается говорить о происходившем в ГИДРЕ - рассказать, дать сведения согласен, но обсуждать - лучше не надо, Стив.  
Баки кокетничает с девушками - и порой, к смущению и тревоге Роджерса, - с парнями. Ходит в кино, чему-то постоянно пытается учиться. Баки вбил себе в голову, что пришло время наконец-то получить образование, профессию, помимо основной, заняться чем-нибудь еще, кроме убийств.  
Такое он может сболтнуть только со Стивом. Только когда маска уже трещит по швам.  
Когда Солдат не может больше скрыться, оставаясь на дне глаз.  
  
  
Баки не позволяет Фьюри просто указать плохих парней. Он спорит дольше и ожесточеннее, чем Стив, исходит злым сарказмом хуже Старка. Стив понимает почему.  
На самом деле Баки плевать, кого ему позволено убить. На самом деле Баки безумно рад каждый раз, получая назначение.  
На самом деле Баки старается теперь не убивать.  
Но не способен отказаться от заданий.  
В этом есть что-то завораживающее - в том, как собирает Барс снаряжение под себя в оружейной бывшего Щ.И.Т.а. Как выбирает автоматы и ножи, раскладывает по разгрузке мины и гранаты, лезвия, удавки и патроны.  
Крушение поезда - говорят сейчас о таких сценах. Глаз не оторвать. Наташа собирается весьма похожим образом, у них общая школа - но для Баки это словно ритуал.  
Зимний Солдат рожден, чтобы плясать со смертью. Чужой смертью. Чудовище, рожденное Зола.  
  
Свидания Баки ни разу не закончились не только какими-нибудь отношениями - Баки ни разу до сих пор, кажется, не остался на ночь у любой из своих девушек. Кажется, он даже не старался.  
Порой он достает отвертку и паяльник и чинит свою руку, раскрывая защитный кожух, светит внутрь автомобильным фонариком, зажав его в зубах - Тони сказал как-то, что из него бы вышел неплохой механик, в шутку зовет работать на себя.  
  
Когда никто не видит Баки, у него с лица стекает выражение, любое. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс просто сидит и смотрит в одну точку. Он не улыбается, не хмурится, и ни о чем не думает, как будто погруженный в режим простоя умный автомат.  
  
И тогда Стив подходит.  
Садится рядом.  
Смотрит в ту же точку.  
Раньше Бак заставлял себя встрепехиваться, как-то оживал, затевал новый разговор...  
Раньше он притворялся даже перед Стивом.  
Раньше.  
  
Стив сидит молча, слушает, как тихо, ровно, как-то дисциплинированно дышит его друг. Тот, кто явился из лаборатории Зола. Тот, что пытался убить его - чтобы потом спасти. Тот, что подхватывал винтовку, шел за ним в штаб ГИДРЫ. Тот, что убивал врагов Америки теперь - чтобы не убивать своих.  
Тот, что спасал его от хулиганов в детстве. Стив не знает - когда на самом деле был рожден Зимний Солдат?  
Дыхание рядом слышится иначе. Вдохи удлиняются, а выдохи становятся неровными - совсем немного, как у всех людей. И этого хватает, чтобы Стив улыбнулся про себя.  
Они так отдыхают.  
Стив Роджерс. Баки Барнс. Давно погибшие друзья.  
Зимний Солдат и Капитан Америка.  
Солдат и командир.  
\- Сэм снова звал на встречу ветеранов, - говорит он, не поворачиваясь к Баки.  
Тот не отвечает.  
Баки достаточно молчать - Стив все равно прекрасно понимает.  
Зимний Солдат не любит говорить.


End file.
